Soul Eater: Continued
by SoulEaterFan123
Summary: Two new students, from the DWMA England branch, have started school with our main characters. What adventures will they get up to? And why does Kid keep blushing?
1. Chapter 1

_**(Maka Albarn)**_

'Dammit, where is he?' I thought furiously. I turned and sighed, in frustration. "Soul? Where are you? The new students from England will be here soon! And Professor Stein said we have to meet them!" I shouted, through gritted teeth. I turned again and came face to face with him. "You called, Maka?" He said, smirking at me in his usual way. I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. "Dude, your girlfriend's not impressed!" I heard Black*Stars voice from behind me.  
"Black*Star, stop being so tactless!" I turned and saw my best friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa put her hand on her meisters shoulder. He laughed loudly and I restrained from hitting him over the head and content myself with yelling at the two of them. "Where have you _been_? Amelie and Daniel should be here any minute!"  
"Who are Amelie and Daniel?" Black*Star asks. I took out a book and hit him over the head as hard as I could with it. He put his hands on his head and cried out in pain. "Amelie and Daniel are the new Weapon/Meister pair. They've come all the way from England to attend." Tsubaki informed him. He nodded slowly then looked at me. "If they're from England why are they coming all the way to America? I mean isn't there a branch of the DWMA over there?" Soul asked. I nodded. "There is. But it's very small, and most of the students are bare beginners. These two, however, are supposed to be the most advanced from the English branch. So, because the Professors over there thought they had more potential, they're being sent here to have more challenges." I explained. Soul was about to add something when a loud crashing came from down the hall, accompanied by shouting. "WOULD YOU GET OVER THAT DAMN OCD FOR ONE SECOND?"  
"BUT WHAT IF THEY'RE ASSYM-"  
"SAY THAT WORD AND I'LL RIP YOUR VOCAL CHORDS OUT AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM!" The four of us turned and to see Liz and Patty coming toward us accompanied by an extremely pale Death The Kid. They came up to us and Liz gave an very exasperated sigh. "What's wrong with Kid?" Tsubaki asked, looking concerned. He shook and put his hands over his ears. "Kid thinks the new kids are gonna be asymmetrical!" Liz sighed. Me and Tsubaki laugh at his face. "I think they're twins. Although, one's a boy, the other's a girl." I informed him. By the expression he took, it didn't settle right with him. I heard foot steps coming up the steps of DWMA. We all turned and looked as two people came up the steps, one girl and one boy. "They're here." I muttered.

_**(Ok, so this is a new thing I'm trying. Each chapter will be in the point of view of another character. For example this one is through Maka's point of view. I know the chapter is clumped together, I realise this, but I don't think there's any point in paragraphs for this.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Death The Kid)**_

When the two new students appeared over the steps I was taken back by the girls red hair. It was unnatural, yet it didn't look dyed. When I finally managed to take my eyes off of her, I looked at the boy next to her. They looked the same age, maybe they were twins? I opened my mouth to say something, but Maka stepped in first. "Hi! You two must be the new students from England! Amelie and Daniel right?"  
"Yeah. I think you know who's who." The boy said grinning. He was wearing a blazer, shirt and tie. The shirt was un-tucked and had the top button undone. I gritted my teeth at his in ability to be symmetrical. I noticed the girl hadn't spoken, as did Maka. "So, I think we introduce ourselves! I'm Maka Albarn, A Scythe Meister."  
"Yep! I'm her Scythe. Soul 'Eater' Evans!" We all looked at him a little shocked. We'd never heard him give his family name before. Before anyone could make comment, Blackstar steps forward, literally inches from Amelies' face. "My name's Black Star and I'm Demon Weapon Meister! Tsubaki's my weapon!" He exclaimed, loudly as ever. "I'm sorry for him, he's not always this bad! Well, I'm Tsubaki, Blackstar's weapon. It's great to meet you!"  
"I'm Death The Kid. I'm Lord Deaths son and I'm a Meister." The two of them looked at me. Not in weirdly, but just looking.  
"Question: Why are there three stripes on one side of your hair and not the other?" Daniel asked me. I bit my lip, trying to resist the urge to flip out over it. "Well anyway! I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty. We're Kids Twin Pistols." Liz said covering for my silence. I shook my head, breaking myself out of that weird...Freeze? When I looked back at Amelie and Daniel, Blackstar was Daniels' face. "Professor Stein says I have to asses your skills as a Meister. In hand-to-hand combat and with Weapons!" He said smirking. I noticed Maka and Soul trying to hold back their laughter. Blackstar was obviously missing something again. "Wrong twin dude." He indicated to Amelie with a nod of his head. The others burst out laughing, while Blackstar looked between the two. Blackstar shook his head. "That doesn't matter! I have to 'evaluate' anyway!" He said, delighted.  
"I believe I asked Maka and Soul to assess them. But seeing as you're so eager, Blackstar, I guess you and Tsubaki can do it instead." We all turned at the voice and our teacher, Professor Franken Stein, had appeared on his swivel chair which he seemed to ride every where. Blackstar laughed and the rest of us stood back. "First: Hand to hand combat. FIGHT!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Blackstar)**_

When Stein started the fight, I had no idea what I was in for. As soon as the word left his mouth she ran straight for me, with insane speed. She brought her fist up and connected, hard, with my jaw. I felt my whole body go flying. I landed in backside and stood up. "Wow, you punch hard!" I yelled over. She just shrugged and ran at me, not leaving me time to get ready. She crouched down and brought my legs from under me. As I fell I felt her foot in the small of my back. Then I flew. I went high in the air then slammed back to the ground. It was at that moment I noticed how small she was. Not height wise. But her body structure was even small than Makas' or even Cronas'. She didn't look at me when I landed. She just walked away. Her brother, Daniel, came up to me and crouched beside me. "I should have warned you. She's incredible at Martial Arts and Hand-To-Hand Combat." He whispered.  
"Could have mentioned that earlier!" I groaned as I got up. Maka and Soul ran over.  
"Stein says me and Soul can take it from here!" Maka said, helping me to my feet.  
"Dude, you got your ass kicked!" Soul laughed, taunting me. I mumbled as I walked back to where the others are watching. Soul and Daniel went into their weapon forms. Daniel had turned into a Katana. Kinda like Tsubakis' Fey Blade Mode, but with a metal-looking blade. "Remember, you cannot use Soul Resonance. We don't want Maka and Soul destroying you or the school. FIGHT!" Stein yelled. I could see where he was coming from, banning Soul Resonance. When Soul and Maka resonate the results are terrific. The two girls ran at each other. Maka brought Soul round _**(Yeah I know how weird it sounds)**_to hit Amelie with the blunt end. Amelie jumped back athletically. They were a perfect match for each other. One always dodging the others' attack. It occurred to me then, that this fight was going nowhere. Neither of them had managed to land a hit. "Professor, this is going nowhere, better end it before they exhaust themselves." I heard Kid mutter to Stein. He nodded and held up his hand. The two girls slid back from their last attacks, panting. They smile at each other. "You two are amazing. It's not often I fight someone like you two. Your souls match perfectly." Maka said.  
'That's right, Maka can see souls.' I thought. The boys went back into human form and fist bumped. They walked over and Stein smiled.  
"Well, you two are good match. It's not often siblings souls match so well. A bonus that you're twins. Come on. Lord Death wants to see you. You too, Maka and Soul." I watched them go inside.  
"They seem like nice people." Tsubaki said, smiling. I nodded in response.

**_(So yeah, two chapters in one day. Makes up for the long void of nothingness that I've put out the last week or so. Anyway, leave reviews on what you think of this new style of writing. If you like it I'll write more stuff this way. Also taking requests on what to write next. Just make sure I know (If it's stuff like Harry Potter, another Anime or Book etc.) the basics of the story. Stuff like character personalities and what they look like.) _**


End file.
